


Скудный пруд

by SleepSpindles



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:43:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2722562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepSpindles/pseuds/SleepSpindles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>под впечатлением романа Юкио Мисимы "Море изобилия"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Скудный пруд

Она таки сделала это! Склеила ласты, сыграла в ящик, откинула коньки (и вечность в придачу). Ушла из дома такого-то числа, была одета в голубые джинсы, темно бежевую ветровку. Волосы русые, короткие, глаза зеленые. Тех, кто что либо знает, просим сообщить. Полу стертая черно-белая, отпечатанная на плохом принтере фотография. Официально она числилась пропавшей без вести. Тело так и не нашли.

Первое время верила, что она объявится внезапно, беззаботно улыбнувшись «ну что зассали? А я тут прошвырнулась по Алтаю, там круто». Да, это было бы вполне в ее духе. Сорваться и уехать во внутреннюю Монголию, внутреннюю империю, внешний Тибет в поисках натуры для ее романа про перерождения.   
Уже который час смотрю на красную ромашку ее асечного контакта. Надо сохранить трезвость ума, ясность рассудка. Надо сохранить… Где же шляешься ты, скотина, ягодица моя вторая? И поговорить не с кем. Неудобно сидеть на половинке попы. Вместо второй - дыра и как будто сквозит. Ни завещаний, ни записок, ни дневников яви. Фотки. На одной – стоит боком, на левом предплечье горизонтально три родинки в ряд. «Ты всегда сможешь меня найти, ведь мы две половинки одной жопы». Я узнаю тебя по тайному знаку, ты узнаешь меня по перстню на пальце.

Мутное душное дождливое утро. Жду сантехника для засорившегося унитаза. Приходит. Крепкий паренек, джинсы и футболка без рукавов. «Деревенский, пахнет свежим навозом и теплыми куриными яйцами», - думаю лениво. Зевая, веду показывать поломку. Пока ковыряется, тупо курю на балконе, наблюдая жизнь капель. «Готово! Хозяйка, проверяй». Подхожу, утыкаюсь глазами в его плечо – три родинки в ряд. Встряхиваю головой. Сантехник уже отвернулся. «Ну, будьте здоровы, с унитазом поаккуратней», - улыбается, хлопает дверью. Трезвость ума, ясность рассудка. Да уж, в такой-то дождливый день. Иду сделать себе чаю.

\- Видела нашу новую корректоршу? Редкая дура. Вроде пока взяли на испытательный срок.  
На работе, перекур. Админ треплется о какой-то фигне.  
Her husband was a hard working man  
Just about a mile from here.  
His head was found in a driving wheel  
But his body never was found  
«My girl, my girl, don’t lie to me…», - вспоминаю, что сегодня играет в плеере. До конца рабочего дня еще 5 часов! Ее асечная ромашка по-прежнему красная. Вот так я и умру, перед компом, безнадежно пялясь в монитор. В столовой снова пережаренные котлеты. Админ тычет вилкой: «Вон она, новая корректорша». Небольшого роста, пухленькая, с выкрашенными под блонд волосами проходит мимо нас с подносом, кофточка, вываливающая на обозрение грудь, сдобные плечики, три родинки в ряд. Смаргиваю. 

Ну да, ну да, все логично, все сходится. Думаете в махаяне дураки? Нет в махаяне далеко не дураки! Раздробилась. Рассыпалась. Купи пять беляшей, собери котенка. Вошла в скудную реку в городской черте с бетонными берегами, асфальтовым дном, бутылочными осколками вместо камней. Речка Ржавка. Вошла и растворилась. А потом рассыпалась брызгами. Нет, мне этот пазл не собрать никогда. Где моя трезвость ума, где моя ясность рассудка.  
Вечером на автомате открываю ее контакт. О! на секунду ромашка загорается зеленым, в верхнем углу нежно – синим «печатает…». А, нет, показалось. Многоточие, три родинки. Недосказанное, недосмеянное. Из пустоты левой ягодицы сквозит. Наверное, от нее я и простыла. В горле першит. Глаза слезятся. Завтра быть температуре.

Муж вытащил на реку. Раз лето, надо побывать обязательно на реке. Этим летом он какой-то странный - выходит из дома. Купаться в такие дожди конечно нельзя. Стою на берегу, сигарета дотлела до фильтра. Оборачиваюсь, куда бы кинуть. В нескольких метрах юноша в плавках. Высокий, худощавый, с бледным телом, небольшими мускулами, узкие бедра, чудесная попа. Задрав голову, смотрит на небо. Близоруко щурюсь, неловко делаю несколько шагов к нему. Хорош. Скульптура. Скольжу взглядом прожженного эстета по гладкости кожи. Да-да, разумеется! Могла ли я забыть – на левом предплечье три родинки в ряд. Три выстрела, три топора, три медведя с тремя сестрами. Неожиданно юноша опускает голову и встречается со мной взглядом. Мгновение пристально смотрит, улыбается, потом разбегается и прыгает в воду. Оглядываюсь - на берегу ни его вещей, ни одежды.  
Утопая ногами в грязноватом песке, ухожу. В голове трезвость и ясность промытого летним дождем дня.

5.07.2008г.


End file.
